In Transit
by fi2x
Summary: I never really believed in love at first sight, but she made me a believer. And she continues to do so, every day, every time I see her. [Zoro x Robin. AU.]


**DISCLAIMER:**  
This fic was inspired by this image: : / / 2 4 . .  
One Piece and the image in the link is not mine.

* * *

In Transit

* * *

6:00 PM. Omotesando station. Every day.

She always wore the same kind of outfit, with only the colors varying from day-to-day. A tight skirt that fit her just right. A jacket with a neckline low enough to show her top underneath, but still showing enough of her cleavage. The shoes she wore matched her outfit for the day, but they were all in the same style-thin heels, pointy tips. She always carried a cream-colored, expensive-looking bag, and she was always, _always _clutching a book in her hand. Today, she was holding a book entitled _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Yesterday, it was _Crime and Punishment_. The other day, it was a book on anthropology, and I'm resisting the urge to not smack myself for not remembering the title.

She always stood at the same spot. She always held on to the metal pole on the left side of the main door of the third compartment. I know this because I always stand on the right side of the main door of the third compartment. In my defense, I was the first to pick my spot. She picked her spot a week after I picked mine.

Anyway.

I first noticed her because she was beautiful-no, she was **_drop dead gorgeous_**. Her shoulder-length dark hair was a deep contrast to her light skin. And her eyes-her eyes had the nicest shade of blue I've ever seen. She looked a bit tired at times, but her eyes still shone bright, like every day seemed like the best day to her, no matter how shitty things got. She also always had this playful smirk on her face, like she had a secret that everyone would die to know but no one will ever know. She easily stood out among the tired crowd of people that rode the train everyday-the rest of the other commuters seemed to have the universe's fat ass on their shoulders, while she seemed to be kicking the universe's fat ass with her pointy shoes. And it didn't hurt that she had a real hourglass figure-huge breasts, tiny waist, a sizable butt. You get the deal.

So in short, she was the most perfect woman for me.

Only, there was one problem.

I'm still in my senior year in high school.

I've been taking this train to and from the cram school I've been attending the past few weeks. University entrance exams are just around the corner and I've been busting my ass, studying. I'm confident that I can pass the university I want. My grades are top notch, plus I'm a star athlete (I excel in all kinds of sports) and the captain of the kendo team. I don't mean to brag, but a couple of recruiters have offered me athletic scholarships just so I'll go to their university. I'm _that_ good. But sometimes, especially lately, I wonder if I'm _enough._

These days, I wonder if I'm enough for_ her_.

If my creepily specific descriptions of her haven't made the point, I'll say it now explicitly: _I'm in love with her_. I can tell she's young, but still a few years older than I am. She has the face and body of a goddess. She's mature, sophisticated, and judging by all the English novels she always reads, highly intelligent. She has all the characteristics I want in a woman. I never really believed in love at first sight, but she made me a believer. And she continues to do so, every day, every time I see her.

I have it bad. Real bad.

But even so, I can't muster the courage to approach her. What would she think when a green-haired high school kid approaches her in a busy train? What can I say to a woman like her? I can't just say, "_You're the perfect woman for me_," or "_You're the most interesting woman I've ever encountered in my life." _I guess I can sa_y,_ "_Your shoes match your jacket really well_," or "_I've read the book you were carrying yesterday_," but on some level I think she'll still see me as categorically creepy.

Since I can't muster the courage to talk to her, every day as I walk home, I stop by the temple and pray for an intervention from the gods. And I mean, _any_ kind of intervention. Like, make the train suddenly halt to a stop so can be struck off-balance and I can catch her. Or some crazy drunk guy hits on her and I'll punch him in the face and she'll profusely thank me. Things like that. So far, though, they haven't been granting my prayers. But I'm not giving up. Fate brought her to this train compartment for a reason and has continued to bring her to this same compartment for a reason. I just don't know what. Maybe this is the secret she's been keeping all along. I don't know, but someday, I hope I will.

I stopped seeing her when I took my university entrance exams. I got too busy with school, and though I stopped seeing her, I still think about her every day. Every second. Every time I see a dark-haired girl with light skin (and there are A LOT in this country), I think about her. I've gone on the train a few times hoping to see her-same time, same compartment, same spot-but there was no sign of her. After a number of times, I gave up. It has been months since the last I saw her. During those months, I passed the university I wanted. I graduated from high school. I qualified a full athletic scholarship. I got the major I wanted. These mean a lot to 18-year-old kids like me, but somehow I feel like they're irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. I mean, I'm grateful all of these things happened, but I'd be lying if I said I felt genuinely happy.

That I felt _complete_.

Tomorrow is my first day in university.

My first day has been good to me so far. I've met new people, and they all seem okay. Now, it's my last class for the day. For some reason, I'm supposed to take History. I decided to chat with the dude sitting next to me while waiting for the professor to arrive. The chatter was getting louder when the door at the front opened. I looked. And stared. And kept staring. My gaze followed the figure as she approached the desk.

It was _her_.

The world stopped. The room was completely silent. My breath was caught in my throat.

I don't know if I was shocked because I finally saw her again after so many months, or if I was shocked because she was my professor. In History. Regardless, my heart is beating fast. Really fast.

She was still as beautiful as ever.

She introduced herself. Her name was Nico Robin. She was an archaeologist by profession, but she lectures in our university when she's not doing any research. She's mostly interested in Asian history. She's an avid reader of classic literature and other fields of studies.

She began to check the attendance. She called us one by one. She would look at each student one by one before checking off their in the list. My heart continued to beat fast and when she finally called my name, I felt it stop. She looked at me with those bright blue eyes and I could feel my bones melt. I don't know if it was just me, but I saw a hint of recognition in her eyes and a small smile form on her lips for a brief second. But then again I've been so obsessed with her, I might as well be deranged.

She lectured on Chinese history and all the while, I just found myself checking her out. I guess I just really missed her. I wondered if the other guys were checking her out too and in my mind, I secretly punched all the male members of the class in the face. Class ended, and while everyone else filed out of the room, I deliberately took the time to gather my things. We were the only ones left in the room when I stood and threw my bag across my back. I was nonchalantly walking to the door when I heard her speak.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, _marimo_." My heart stopped again.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I always saw you on my home before. I can never forget your green hair," she said, laughing as she said so. "That's why I secretly gave you the nickname."

I didn't know what feel about that. "Well, I remember you too. You-" _made me fall in love with over and over_ "-always had a book in your hand." I could feel my face getting hot. I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Oh? So you noticed me as well?" She put a hand on her hip and I couldn't resist but take note of how hot, err, cute she looked. "Are you going home already?" She picked up her bag and book.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much." _Idiot._

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she turned and walked to the door. Before turning the knob, she turned to me and gave me an enigmatic smile. "Or maybe in awhile."

She pulled open the door and within a second, she was gone.

Alone, in the room, I pumped my fist.

_Thank you gods. _

It's going to be a long shot, but it will be worth trying.

**END**


End file.
